


Рапунцель

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон не разговаривает ни с кем в школе; выпускные экзамены приближаются, каждый все больше и больше забывает о всей этой сверхъестественной ерунде, отдавая дань уважения учебе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рапунцель

Эллисон не разговаривает ни с кем в школе; выпускные экзамены приближаются, каждый все больше и больше забывает о всей этой сверхъестественной ерунде, отдавая дань уважения учебе.

Скотт улыбается ей каждое утро, приветственно машет рукой, прежде чем занимает собственное место на задней парте. Место неудачника. Остальные успешно делают вид, что все нормально, что они понимают и принимают ее. От этого становится совсем тошно.

По вечерам дома слишком тихо. Отец запирается в кабинете и читает, читает старые книги, словно старается найти ответы на еще незаданные вопросы. Словно написанные кем-то давным-давно слова могут помочь найти Джерарда.

Эллисон не забывает о нем никогда; иногда по ночам она слышит его ободряющее "молодец, внученька" и просыпается, задыхаясь. Молотит кулаками матрас и кричит в подушку, боясь разбудить отца, но желая, чтобы он почувствовал ее испуг и пришел к ней сам.

Эллисон кажется, что она сходит с ума. Что это ее кара за то, что произошло. Эллисон, чтобы не спать, занимается до трех ночи, а потом плетется в школу. В зеркале видны мешки под глазами и бледная кожа.

В окно стучит камешек. Один, второй, третий. Эллисон распахивает створки раньше, чем задумывается об опасности. За последнее время она привыкла к незванным визитам.

Волосы у Лидии убраны в простой хвост, и макияжа почти нет. Выглядит совсем юной, открытой и незащищенной. Как в ту ночь, когда ждала Эллисон в ее спальне, а та совсем забыла про нее.

\- Рапунцель, Рапунцель, проснись, - напевает Лидия, - спусти свои косоньки вниз.

Эллисон осторожно спускается по лестнице, стараясь не потревожить сон отца, крадется по мертвому дому к двери, чтобы впустить подругу внутрь.

Лидия идет за ней, крепко цепляясь ладонью, и Эллисон кажется, что мрак вокруг нее рассеивается. Скорее всего, глаза просто привыкают к темноте.

Лидия сбрасывает обувь, стаскивает старые джинсы и ныряет под одеяло, и, когда Эллисон присоединяется к ней, прижимается всем телом, словно мерзнет. Эллисон прячет нос в ее шее и мгновенно проваливается в сон.

Во сне Лидия сидит за рулем машины с откидным верхом, на рыжих волосах широкополая шляпа.

\- Ты собираешься садиться или нет? - капризно спрашивает Лидия из сна и кладет руку ей на бедро. - Мы едем на побережье, детка, подальше от всех этих проблем.

Эллисон просыпается от того, что отец вежливо покашливает от дверей. Лидия прижимается к ней со спины, сцепив руки на ее животе. Эллисон чувствует, как мягко поднимается ее грудь с каждым вдохом.

\- Пора вставать, - говорит отец, и, поколебавшись, подходит к Эллисон, целует ее в лоб, точно маленькую. - Я люблю тебя, девочка.

 _И я люблю тебя_ , озорно смеется Лидия-из-сна в ее голове. Эллисон улыбается, сама не зная, чему именно.


End file.
